harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
France
France is a country in Western Europe, though it also has territories in other parts of the world. France is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Monaco, Andorra, and Spain. It is the location of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Its capital is Paris, an important Muggle city famous for its fashion, art, history, and cuisine. France is the most visited country in the world.Tourism on Wikipedia History The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was founded in France in the thirteenth century or earlierBased on Beauxbatons being said to be over seven hundred years older in 1994 in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Quidditch had spread to France by the 1400s, as shown by references to it in the play Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds by MalecritQuidditch Through the Ages. France has a national Quidditch stadium and a national Quidditch team with mostly female players''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. One of the French Quidditch teams is the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. In the summer of 1993, Hermione Granger and her parents went on holiday in France, during which they visited the city of Dijon. During the summer of 1995, when Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime went to parlay with the giants, they pretended that they were going on holiday in France to throw off the Ministry official that was tracking them.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 20 - (''Hagrid's Tale) Known magical residents , a known French part-Veela witch.]] *Pierre Bonaccord — the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards *Apolline Delacour — a half-Veela witch, married to Monsieur Delacour *Fleur Delacour — a part-Veela witch who participated in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament; she moved to England in 1995 and married William Weasley in Summer 1997 *Gabrielle Delacour — a quarter-Veela witch, Fleur's little sister *Monsieur Delacour — a wizard married to Apolline Delacour *Delacour sisters' cousins — two Veelas who attended Fleur's wedding to Bill Weasley in the summer of 1997 *Apolline Delacour's mother — a Veela *Malecrit — a wizard and playwright of the early 1400s *Olympe Maxime — headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Lisette de Lapin — a 15th-century witch convicted of witchcraft by Muggles * Luc Millefeuille — wizard pâtissier who became famous for poisoning Muggles. * Nicolas Flamel — well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. * Perenelle Flamel — wife of famous philosopher and alchemist, Nicolas Flamel. * Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques — wizard and nobleman who managed to escape the Reign of Terror by casting a Concealment Charm on his neck and pretending that his head had already been cut off. Known locations *Cannes *Chateau Cos d'Estourel *Dijon *Lyon *Paris **69 Boulevard des Galantes **Parisian opera house *Pyrenees **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Quiberon Behind the scenes *Emma Watson, the British actress who portrays Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter films, was born in Paris, France. *Clémence Poésy, who portrays Fleur Delacour in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''and ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, is a French actress. *Arben Bajraktaraj, who portrays Antonin Dolohov in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, is a French actor. *Alexandre Desplat, who composed the soundtrack for both parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, is a French composer. Appearances *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault (mentioned only) External links *France article at Wikipedia Notes and references es:Francia fr:France ru:Франция pl:Francja pt-br:França zh:法國 Category:Countries Category:France